Bella's Key to Hetalia
by ShadowLyrics1
Summary: Bella is a girl in her senior year loosing her will to live. When she wishes to her key necklace to find someone who understands, she wakes up... in bed with Italy and Romano! Maybe this Italy can snap her out of it and give her purpose again. And maybe Romano can help. But what does it matter if she can't get home?
1. Into the World of Hetalia!

I was just a girl living. I was just… there. I had no purpose. Or at least none that I could see. You see, my father left my mother when we were young and went to his homeland of Germany. But my mom, who is Italian-American, stayed with me in New Jersey. I always wanted to go to Italy, but Mom wants me to stay here and get a good job.

When I came home from school, I decided to work on a project I had to do for my senior year of high school. I got picked to do an essay on the Second World War (Everyone got a different one so none of us would cheat.) I really didn't know what to write about. Maybe the Axis Powers…? They were important, right? Or the Holocaust. That was very important.

"Hey, Mom?" I said as she walked in from work. "Can you please help me with my project?"

She gave me a sour look and brushed her dark hair behind an ear. She eyed my long blond hair. I had dark tan Italian skin, but my hair was lighter than my skin. I also had dark blue eyes. I looked more German on the outside, but on the inside, I was very shy and quiet. Nothing like my father.

"Can't do it yourself?" she grunted. "Do I look like an expert on wars to you?"

BTW, my mom hates me.

"I just need ideas for what to write about…" I said. Mom gave me an evil glare and jerked her head upwards. That was Mom talk for "get upstairs." I sighed and ran up to my room. It was obvious I wasn't wanted.

I kicked my sneakers off onto the red carpet and fell backwards onto my cobalt comforter. My room was the only place where I could be alone. No one could bother me here. I clutched the necklace around my neck. It had a glittering silver key hanging from it. Dad gave it to me before he left. It was my prized possession.

I didn't bother changing out of my navy jacket and pleated skirt to feel more comfortable. Nothing mattered anymore. I was losing my will to live. Why was I alive? I didn't know.

"Please," I whispered to my key. "I just want to be somewhere where someone, _anyone_, will understand me."

I suddenly felt tired. It _was_ a hard day at school. I decided to get some shut eye. Just for a minute…

Wait. What was that? That light? I felt like my head was spinning. That brightness felt so warm and welcoming. It covered my vision. I reached out to grab it, but it faded away.

But that didn't matter anymore. I wasn't in my room! And more importantly, I was in someone else's bed! And even MORE importantly, there was another guy in it!

"KYAAAAA!" I shrieked. The man instantly scratched his head, signaling he was awake. (But his eyes were still closed…) He wore a purple undershirt and darker purple shorts.

"Huh?" he said groggily. "Who're you?" I sat up in surprise and looked around.

"You answer first!" I forced myself to say.

"Me?" he said. "I'm Italy."

"Italy?" I cocked my head. "That's your name?"

"Yeah…" The man looked very tired. I turned to his window. It was still pitch black outside.

"Um, did I wake you?" I asked nervously.

"Eh… yeah," Italy muttered.

"WOULD YOU STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF?!" I jumped and slid towards Italy. I was next to another lump under the blankets.

"I'm not talking to myself," Italy said rubbing his eye. "There's someone else here."

I threw the covers off the lump to reveal a man, obviously Italian. He looked just as scared as me as I was of him.

"What were you doing to this girl?" he yelled at Italy. "You'd better not have been doing _it_ while I was in here with you!"

"We weren't doing anything like that!" I shouted.

"Italy!? What's going on in here?!" A blond man in clothes like Italy's burst through the door. He gave me a quick glance and then glared at Italy and the other Italian.

"I let you stay at my house for the night and you invite girls in?"

"We weren't doing that!" I yanked a pillow out from under the Italian and threw it at the blond guy. He simply blocked it with his hand.

"Did they drag you in here?" the blond man asked. "Seriously, you two need to get over your obsession with women."

"Says the beer addict, potato bast-" I smothered the Italian with another pillow.

"Please tell me what's going on!" I whined. "Where am I?"

"You don't even know where you are?" the Italian asked me with a tone different from what he used with the others. "You… sadly… are in Germany."

"GERMANY?!" I screamed. I held him by the shoulders and shook him. "I can't be here! I'm American!"

"Oh," the men simply said in somewhat disappointment.

"Explain yourselves!" I said. "Who are you?!"

"I am Germany," the blond man said.

"I'm Romano," the Italian said.

"Who're you?" Italy asked. "Are you a country too?"

"I doubt it," Germany said. "I've never seen her at the World Meetings."

"I would've noticed her," Romano said.

"So… You're countries?" I gasped.

"Sì, qualunque," Romano grunted. "But who are YOU?"

"M-Me?" I stuttered. "I'm Bella."


	2. Grenade!

***Yaaaay! I finally got to this FanFic! I like this one a lot because I wanted to do one about time travel and Bella sort of reflects me. [Italian-German heritage J and personality] By the way, for those of you who don't know from chapter 1, "Si, qualunque" means something along the lines of "yeah, whatever." But Google told me… I hope that's right.***

"Why am I in your bed…?" I said timidly.

Italy gave a drowsy, "You're the one who got in it…" Germany and Romano also gave me a look that said, "We don't know. Why should we?" I realized it was about time I got out of the bed and slid off. Romano sat on the edge and gave me a look. Not a mean look, just a confused one.

"This is the last thing we need," Germany said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "First the war, now this."

"War?" I repeated. "What war?"

"Where have you been?" Romano asked as Italy fell back asleep. "The entire world is fighting with each other."

"Like World War II?" I asked frantically. "That was the last time that happened, wasn't it?"

"We've already had a World War," Germany said. "And people are starting to say this is the second one. So, ja, this _is_ World War II."

"What?!" I gasped. "No way! It's 2013! Not nineteen-thirty-whatever!"

"Technically," Romano said. "It's nineteen-forty."

"Okay, okay, okay," I said waving my hands, signaling them to listen. "So you're all ACTUAL countries. Right?"

"…Right."

"And this is, what, seventy-some years in the past?"

"What's your point?" Germany said. "If you expect me to believe you're from the future, that's a pretty terrible excuse for you being in bed with those two."

"Time travel isn't possible anyway," Romano said.

"It might be in the future," Italy, who woke up again, piped.

"Shut up and sleep, would you?" Romano barked.

"It's true!" I said. "Do I look like I wear clothes different from other girls?" I stood up and spread out my arms.

"Well, you do look a little strange," Germany said.

"Strange wasn't what I was looking for," I growled.

"Can't we just believe her?" Italy asked innocently. "She might be from the future." He gave Germany a hopeful look.

Germany turned to me grudgingly. "Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"Nope."

"…Are you sure?"

"Positive?"

"Alright," he said. "You can stay with us _temporarily._"

"Really?" I said with a smile. "Thank you! Um, could you introduce yourselves a little further?"

"I'm the North of Italy!" Italy said raising his hand. "And I'm Romano's little brother."

"Sadly," Romano said. "And I'm the South of Italy."

"And I am Germany, as you know," Germany said. "I'm Italy's friend… and sometimes babysitter."

"He gets in trouble a lot?" I asked. Germany gave a small nod and Italy rested his head on his hand.

"Alright," Germany said firmly. "It's time to get up anyway." He pointed to a clock on the wall. "Four o' clock."

Italy gave a loud groan as Romano pulled the covers back over his head.

"I'm not on your side," he said. "So I don't have to get up."

"What do you two have to get up so early for?" I asked.

"Training," Germany said. "Today we're training earlier than usual so that we can fight the Allies in the day."

Italy said something under his breath that sounded like "Ve?" I guessed that was Italy-talk for "Can you repeat that? For a second I thought you said something stupid."

"Wow," I breathed. "I'm still trying to grasp the thought of being back in time."

"On that note," Germany said crossing his arms. "If you're from the future, you know if the Axis wins."

Urk.

"We do, right?" Italy asked grinning. "Germany's been winning left and right. We've got to be the victors."

Seeing that cute face of his made me feel like I was saying "No. You can't have this and your friend and you are losers no matter how hard you try" to a child.

"W-Well," I stammered. "Knowing would kind of ruin it, wouldn't it?"

"Ha!" Romano said loudly, smiling. "You guys lose!"

"That's not what I said," I snapped as Italy's smile was replaced with a disappointed expression.

"Drop it!" Germany shouted. "Get dressed. We're training."

"Yes, Captain," Italy sighed.

"Aw!" I said. "You called him 'Captain!' That's so cute!"

Italy shrugged and his grin returned. I couldn't help saying it. Italy really was cute and seemed more like a little kid than the adult he looked like. Romano huffed and rolled over in his bed. Italy got into a blue war uniform and ran out the door as Germany left.

"Hey, wait!" I called. "Can I come too?"

"Yeah, come on!" Italy said. I rushed after the two allies and ended up outside, a Japanese man waiting outside.

"Hello, Japan," Germany greeted. "Never late are you?"

Before Japan could answer, I ran over to him in excitement. "Oh, so you're Japan?" I asked. "I love your manga and anime!"

"Oh, y-you do?" he said, unsure of what was going on. "Who are you?"

"This is Bella," Germany introduced. "She'll be observing today." Italy and Japan stood at attention next to each other in front of Germany. I stood my distance. Geez. Countries! They'd be so strong! I mean, how'd they survive for so long if they were weak?

"Roll call!" Germany shouted.

"Uno!" Italy said.

"Ni!" Japan continued.

"Alright," Germany started. "Today we'll be using grenades." He reached into the pocket of his green jacket and pulled one out. "You haven't used these before, have you?"

"No," Italy and Japan said together.

"Of course not," Germany sighed. "It's simple. You can't mess it up. Take out the pin with your mouth" – he pointed to a small silver pin on the end of the grenade – "and then throw it away from us. Japan, you go first."

He handed the grenade to Japan. Japan did perfect – he bit down on the pin, ripped it off, and threw it away, complete with awesome explosion.

"Now…" Germany closed his eyes and took a breath. "Italy's turn."

Italy took the grenade, looking determined to prove himself. He put the grenade in his mouth, took off the pin, and threw the pin.

Really, Italy? Was this really the country of my heritage? Of course, I was SOUTH Italian, but still, same country, right?

"Italy, what are you doing?!" Germany yelled. He snatched the grenade from Italy's mouth and tossed it away right before it exploded.

I never knew what I was getting myself into. However, I wouldn't have changed meeting the Italy brothers for the world. But… we aren't at that point yet are we?


End file.
